The Dee Made Me Do It Fic
by Flatkatsi
Summary: Jack and Sam are cold and wet.


Author's Note: I said I didn't write ship. Then someone said I couldn't write ship. That I took as a challenge. This is my response. I promise never to do it again, but take this as a warning – never say I can't do something.

Content Warning: Non explicit sex.

The Dee Made Me Do It Fic

They sat in miserable silence and dripped.

The sound of the rain pounding on the roof of their flimsy shelter was almost as loud as their sniffing.

"Oh, crap!" Colonel O'Neill peered through the gloom at the miserable figure of his major, sitting on the damp ground, hugging her knees. Making a decision before he could talk himself out of it, he pushed himself onto his knees and with an audible grunt of effort, crawled the short distance that separated them. His sudden movement had Carter looking up for the first time in almost thirty minutes, and she made a move as if to straighten.

"Come here." The Colonel wrapped one long arm over her shoulder, pulling her towards him until her damp head rested on his chest. Before she could protest, he shuffled into position, his back against the cold rock wall. His voice was raspy, and his words were prefaced by a small cough. "There's no point in us both being miserable, Carter. At least this way we can keep each other warm."

He didn't need to see the smile on her lips; he could hear it in her voice. "I don't know about that, sir. I don't think I have any warmth to spare, but I appreciate the gesture."

They fell silent again, but Jack gave a small private grin as Carter snuggled in, her arms coming up to circle his waist.

xoxoxoxoxo

"How long do you think this rain'll last, Carter?"

Sam blinked, trying to get her bearings. She must have drifted off to sleep for a moment, the warmth of the Colonel's body finally permeating her damp clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were asleep." His voice was apologetic, and she couldn't help pressing her head a little deeper into his chest as she felt the vibration of his speech against her cheek.

"It's okay, sir. I wasn't really." She thought for a second, before answering his question. "According to the locals these storms take about twenty hours to pass – about one of their days." She was in the process of doing a mental calculation when the Colonel spoke again.

"So, about another six hours."

She smiled and nodded, knowing he would feel her unspoken answer.

"Good thing Teal'c and Daniel stayed at the village."

She stiffened. "I'm sorry, sir. I should have known the storm was on its way." Her request to take a few more readings of the strange magnetic field they had encountered had been the cause of the Colonel and herself being stuck out here, too far from the village to make it back before dark in the driving rain.

"Aw, come on, Carter. It wasn't your fault. There was no reason to expect this, and…" He laughed, a deep throated laugh that had her head jiggling. "…a little water never hurt anyone."

"A little water." She pulled at the soggy material of his BDUs with her fingers, making them squish. "I've been drier than this in a swimming pool."

"True, Carter, true." He straightened his back as if uncomfortable, and she would have risen if he hadn't kept a firm grip on her. "And let us not forget that I'm the one who said 'Don't worry about bringing our packs, we'll only be gone an hour or so,' leaving us nothing but the warmth of our trusty P-90s." He patted his weapon almost as if it were a dog. "Not something I'll get to live down if the jarheads hear about it."

Sam couldn't help laughing, and the Colonel joined in, his arms tightening around her once more as he settled back

This was nice. Despite the cold and damp, and the sound of the wind outside their rocky gap in the cliff, she felt safe and secure. She shut her eyes again, and breathed in the musky male scent of his wet shirt, feeling his cheek come down to rest on the top of her head.

And it was the most natural thing in the world to lift her face to his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and she broke away with a sigh, burying her face into his shoulder, her arms no longer around his waist, but caught between his body and hers, and his lips nuzzled the top of her head.

She didn't feel miserable anymore. She didn't feel cold. And for once, she felt like everything had finally fallen into place.

Her fingers hooked under his shirt, and continued further, under his T-shirt, to come up against the hard muscle of his abs as his hands were making their own parallel journey up her back.

One hand withdrew, but before she could protest, it was cupping her chin, pulling her face away, and tilting it up, and this time the kiss was anything but gentle.

Her eyes met his, and just for a second, she thought she saw doubt, and responded instinctively.

"Sir?"

His fingers brushed her cheek, pushing a stray strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ears. "Sir? Doesn't really seem to fit the situation, Carter." Then his lips quirked up.

"Oh, I don't know." She traced the line of his mouth with her tongue, whispering. "I sort of like calling you 'sir' right now."

"God, Carter." The lowly spoken words came out almost as a moan, and she felt herself being pushed slowly back by the weight of the Colonel's body.

And she couldn't help her own soft moan that then escaped, as his hands brushed her breasts, searching for buttons.

Slowly, damp clothes were finally removed, as they should have been hours before, and the experiments she intended to carry out on the planet around them were instead carried out on her colonel's body as she explored it with a diligence she always gave to her work.

And when they lay, still damp, but now with sweat, she once again rested her head on the Colonel's chest, skin on skin.

"Warmer, Carter?"

"Yes, sir."

And they both smiled as the rain poured down.

The End


End file.
